


Just Ander

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M, So so fluffy, so so gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Omar comforts Ander.





	Just Ander

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post: https://diez-minutos.tumblr.com/post/179498237027/mercurieux-are-you-quiet-when-you-need-to-be

Ander was different. He was becoming more closed off. He didn’t smile as big anymore.

“Hey, babe,” Omar grinned slightly when he walked into Ander’s room. “Your mom let me in.”

“Hi,” Ander tried to force a smile.

Omar sat next to him on the bed and grabbed his hand. “Okay. What’s going on?”

“What?” Ander was surprised.

“What are you thinking about?”

“I don’t know. Normal stuff,” Ander mumbled.

“Please talk to me,” Omar grabbed his face gently so Ander was looking at him. “What are you thinking about?”

Ander felt tears well up in his eyes. Omar wrapped his arms around him while Ander rested his head against Omar’s neck. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I didn’t mean to-” Omar was surprised to hear a sob finally came out.

“Don’t be sorry,” Omar whispered as rubbed his back comfortingly.

After a moment, Ander lifted his head slightly. “I don’t know who I am anymore,” he mumbled softly.

“What do you mean?” Omar rubbed his shoulders.

“I’ve hated tennis my whole life, but now that I’ve finally quit…I don’t know who I am. People always called me Ander the tennis player…now I’m just Ander.”

“Can I tell you something?” Omar gently held his face.

“Mhm,” Ander nodded.

“I love just Ander.” Ander rolled his eyes. “Anything else?” Omar stroked his cheek.

“My dad is really disappointed in me. Tennis was his dream and when he couldn’t do it, I was all he had.”

“He’ll get over it,” Omar kissed his forehead. “No one dies from a broken heart, remember?”

Ander grabbed Omar’s hands and kissed them. “You’re really something, you know that? You always know the right thing to do.”

“What do you want me to do, Babe?”

“Just hold me,” Ander mumbled.

Omar kissed the side of Ander’s head and pulled him closer. “I can do that.”


End file.
